Across Time
by cherryblossom321
Summary: He's from the past while she's from the future. He was sealed to a tree for 7 years while she came and undid his seal. He wanted the jewel while she broke it into millions of pieces. joined these two as they gather the small pieces of the scared jewel together as they go on an adventure of a life time,they might even start to fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. I was thinking of a story and i though why not make a story like inuyasha with fairy tail characters in it.**

**Well this is my second story hope you like it. Oh BTW you may find some stuff similar to the anime inuyasha in it as well, so don't**

**worry about that it i'll change some of it so it wouldn't looked like the anime itself.**

**And also i don't own Fairy tail or Inuyasha. :D**

* * *

_**The boy who was sealed to a tree**_

Over a mist of clouds you could see mountains and through those mountains lays a town. Looks peaceful right well wrong causes today was the day everything has change.

"Its Natsu Dragneel!" a guard shouted. Everyone turned to the direction someone had shouted then.  
_**  
BOOOM!**_

There was a cloud of smoke coming from the forest; birds were flying away from the area hoping to escape. From that smoke a figure appeared. A boy with spiky pink hair and a scale patterned scarf around his neck (he'll wear his outfit from episode 1 from fairy tail but i maybe change his clothes later on.) burn through the nets that was on him. He had a smirk on his face while giving a slight laugh.

Using his magic to make him move slightly in the air and landing on a Shinto (it's that thing at the front of a Japanese shrine I don't know what's it called so meh) to jump again while others shoot him with magical blinding ropes or their magic at him.

Seeing what they were doing Natsu twisted his body to avoid the ropes and attacks that was thrown towards him. After doing that for a while he landed straight towards a building made out of wood.

Upon reaching inside the building there was candles everywhere and at the far end there was a sparking pink jewel necklace.

Covering his nose from the smell he went up to the necklace and grabbed it from its display. Just the door swang open revealed two figures at the door. The two figures attacked Natsu with their magic but he dodged them and they ended up knocking over candles.

Jumping up again to get away from the fire and watching it bursted into flames. He twisted his body to avoid the woods that was flying everywhere. He already got what he needed no reason to stay there anyways.

Natsu looked at the necklace his right hand and said "Finally I've got it. With this I'll be the strongest wizard in fiore" with that being said.

He landed on a stone bridge and then he made a leaped into the forest but not too far from where Natsu was a girl stood the opposite side of him.

She had an bow and a arrow with her and her once long white hair was now cut to her neck. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress that reaches her knee the upper part of it has white and pink on it, two pink sleeves on each hand and black boots. Her pretty blue eyes shows angry and betrayal. On one side of her shoulder was wounded.

"NATSU!" as she shouted his name she put every magic she had in that arrow and in slow motion it reaches its target.

As he was near a tree the arrow came right at him making him dropped the necklace he out stretched his hand and try to get the necklace back but was stopped mid way.

The necklace dropped to the ground and the girl's bow string shakes a little still with the same expression on her face. She didn't move where she was and with that the wind blew.

"Lisann-a!" the boy said with his voice breaking a bit.

"How could you!" with that he stretch out his hand again with a shock expression but soon fall into a deep sleep.

Walking up towards the necklace while left a trail of blood behind she bend down to pick it up.

By this everyone had already gather around her. Her big sister Mirajane asked if she was alright. While her brother Elfman stated that she is hurt

"Lisanna how did you get that wound?" Mirajane said but she didn't get an answer.

"It's my fault this happen I should have never drop my guard. And as a result this happen. All for this sacred jewel" said Lisanna as her body was shaking.

"Lisanna don't say anymore your injured." Elfman said.

"that's right we have to treat your wounds or you'll die."Mirajane said next and by this everyone was starting to cry.

"I'll die anyways but listen closely elf-nii chan and mira-nee I want you to take this sacred jewel…. And burn it with my body ok. It mustn't fall into the wrong hands" she said as she hands the jewel towards her siblings. And with her last breath she collapse.

"LISANNA!" both the Strauss sibling said as tears were falling form there eyes.

Lisanna body was now burning in fire with the sacred jewel in her hand.

"I'll take this with me to the other world where no one can find it."that was what Lisanna was thinking before collapsing.

And off into the fire the girl's body was now turned into ash and the jewel was never to be found again.

* * *

In the big city where technology was develop and everything was advance. And in a certain place a girl with blonde hair, chocolate brown coloured eyes was waiting for her friend to come.

After waiting for an hour are so the blonde girl was looking everywhere for her friend. She call, texts and even emailing her but she never picked up her phone. "_Where are you Ringo your late"_ though the girl.

In the distanced away from the blonde girl a short brunette was running towards her.

"Lucy! Sorry to keep you waiting I was so caught up doing something for my mom" a girl with long black hair said then rest when she saw her friend.

"It's fine Ringo I forgive you. Besides I have to go to bookstore to buy new books today" the blonde said.

"I'm really sorry for making you wait lucy" Ringo said with a frown on her face but then bright up a bit after finding out where they were going too.

Anyways they spent they're day hanging out and stuff before school starts for tomorrow was the first day of going to magnolia junior high.

Lucy was very excited for the day to come. I mean who wouldn't. she can make new friends, getting a rival or maybe fall love with someone there like in those romance novels she keeps reading about.

* * *

It was 6:00 p.m when they decided to part ways . Bidding farewell to her friend at a cross section. Her friend took the left while lucy was walking to the right.

After walking for a good while she finally reached home safely. Walking up the flight of stairs to get to the top.

Yes lucy lived in a shrine and her house was not really that far from the shrine either. It was just located near her house. It just that her family had been caretakers for this shrine for years now so yeah she lived here.

Finally at her door step she walked inside not forgetting to say a little 'I'm home' to not one. Her mother was at work and her little brother was at a sleepover with some friends and her grandpa was probably at the shrine again. so it was just her and her grandpa well until her mother gets back at least.

It was now night time and the heartfilias were having dinner.

A woman with bright blonde hair that was tied up into a bun with some hair loose. She look exactly like lucy but her eyes where a more lighter shade of brown eyes was severing a dish.

An old man eating away at his pickle plums while sharing an old story to his granddaughter about the origins of it.

And then there was lucy eating peacefully at her dinner not even paying attention to what her grandpa was saying.

* * *

**lucy POV**

I sigh out loud my grandpa was going on about the origins of pickle plums seriously **PICKLE PLUMS! **For pete sake.

I knew every story that comes out of my grandpa's mouth since I was little and in those days I used to believed in them but now not so much.

I knew about the story of the thousand year old sacred tree.

Also the legend of the hidden well that was located near the shrine. I knew them all and i even heard the countless times, I was beginning to get bored of them. Besides there are not even real.

Until today the day when school starts.

It was now morning the birds were chirping and over all the wind blew nicely. It was bright and sunny out and I was thinking it was going to be a good day.

I did my morning routines and tied my hair into a ponytail with a blue ribbon while brushing the rest of hair that was left down.

Already had breakfast I walked out the door but not before saying 'I'm off to school' over my shoulder and headed out.

But just when I'm almost to the long flight of stairs I heard something coming from the well. I was curious to see what could be making that noise. I walked over there and open the door.

Checking to see anything was in there I saw something in the shadows. Feeling a little scared when it jump towards me I let out a scream. Feeling something soft and fury I saw a little black cat rubbing on my leg.

I picked it up and said " hey what are you doing here.?"

Unknown to me a hand stretched out from behind me and grabbed me pulling me into the well. The cat was no longer in my hands as I saw it ran away in fear leaving me behind.

* * *

Surrounded by a dark space like area lucy could see the light from above fating away. She felt a hand touch her on her face. The pale looking hand turned her face so she can get a good at her. Everything around her moved in slow motion.

With an shock expression lucy saw who pulled her in. there a woman with black hair and brown eyes with weird looking orb like thing flouting around them.

Lucy couldn't believed what she was seeing. She could do anything caused of the shock.

"So you're the one with the jewel don't you. Give it to me" the woman said still holding onto lucy's head.

"Jewel… what jewel?"Lucy questioned.

" Doesn't matter if you don't know I'll get it anyways. Even if I have to kill you to get" the woman said as she used her right hand and moved the orb thing to lucy.

"Let go of me!"lucy said as she closed her eyes and stretched out her hand to pushed the woman away from her but was shock to see bright lights coming from her hand. The light caused damage to the lady and she disappear.

"AHHHH! You'll pay for this girl. I'll be back to take that scared jewel from you." Her voice could be hear in the space like place and suddenly everything was going back to normal specared jewel?" lucy said while flipping right side up and landing on her feet.

taking in deep breath in and out to calm her racing heart while inside her mind she freaked out.

Thinking it was a dream. After that lucy sat up straight and said "I must be seeing thing." and looked up to see light from outside and though

"_I must have falling into the well" _with an idea she shouted out for help.

After shouting for a good while now she looked around. While in her search she found green vines behind her. Walking toward it and checking if its strong enough to climb.

After doing all that she started climbing up. While reaching mid way see saw a butterfly flying around her she looked at it before going back climbing. Finally she reached the top and she pulled herself up.

Lucy was surprise to see lots of trees and grass instead of the shrine or her house for that matter. Sitting on the edged of the well she got out and now was looking around the place.

"_where am I? I know I fell into the well at the shrine but where is this place"_ she though.

"Mom? Grandpa! Where is everyone!" she shouted but no one was there.

After walking into the unknown forest still calling out for someone if they ever find her. After doing that for a while now she felt like giving up that is until she saw a big tree. Now with hope in her eyes she ran towards it.

"That tree! I must be close to home" lucy said. Pushing some brush out of her way she saw something in the distanced.

Her smiling face was now a confused one as she saw a boy sleeping peacefully with an arrow pierced throw his shoulder and his body was wrap up with some vines. But what lucy was confused about is that he had pink spiky hair.

"A boy?" she said out loud as the wind was blowing softly.

* * *

**Plz Review my story and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you waiting here is chapter 2 hope u like :D**

**Also i don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha.**

* * *

_**The Sacred Jewel Appear**_

Lucy was climbing up the vine like brunches, once she reach the top she asked him a question

"Hey, what're you doing?" she said but got no reply.

She went closer him and notice he was sleeping peacefully but what got her interest was his pink hair.

"_Is his hair really pink?... he doesn't look human with those scales and all"_ Lucy thought.

"_I wonder how those feel?"_ and with thought Lucy place her hands on either side of his face and started rubbing them.

After a while she pulled away and said with a sigh leaving her mouth

"Though I shouldn't be doing that in the first place."

"You there! What're you up to?!" a voice said from a far. The voice who said that held a magic cross bow and some even had the classic bow and arrow.

They fire at Lucy who was startle by the mysterious voice. Lucy turned around to see arrows fly towards her; unconsciously she turned back to the boy with her eyes closed and moved closer to him thinking he would protect her from the arrows.

The arrows hit on either side of where Lucy and the boy was. After they were done firing she open her eyes to see she was alive and turned to see people running towards her.

After that encounter they capture her, then tied her up and brought her to the village. In the village the blonde head her hands tied behind her back even her feet were tied so she couldn't run away.

A crowd was form around her keeping there distanced away from her as they discussed something

"Why am I tied up?! And where is this place?" the blonde said but no one answered her question. The blonde was trying to get her hands freed but it was no used each time she moves her hands the rope just gets tighter and tighter.

"A young girl in strange clothes." A man said.

"Is she from another guild?" another said.

"Do you think they sent her here to spy on us?" an old man said to a man that was standing beside him.

"What? And just after our members are recovering from they're last battle with a few demons" the reply back to the old man.

"Maybe she's a demon who transformed into a girl?" a woman holding her child said to another.

"Better a weak demon than a spy" another woman reply back.

"_Guilds…. Demons … why are they talking about demons and guild anyway!? Where am I?!" _ Lucy thought.

"Make way for Master Mavis and Mirajane!" a voice said as two figures walked up to the crowd.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"_What are these people talking about?! There's no way guilds or demons exist"_

I thought to myself as I listen to the people around me talk. Just then I heard someone shouted to the crowd saying

"Make way for Master Mavis and Mirajane!" .

The people move to the side and then a little girl that had very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches her feet.

She was wearing a frilly pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Some part of her dress had three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above them and she had green coloured eyes.

The little girl was walking with another girl that was talker than her came through the path that was made by the crowd.

Up close I looked at the other girl and notice she had long white hair that reaches her waist.

She wore her hair down while her bangs were tied up. Large ocean blue coloured eyes and she had a smile on her face. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. On her chest was a large pink bow and similarly coloured trimmings framing the rather ample neckline.

"_Great. Just my luck more weirdos_." I thought to myself as they walked closer. They stopped right in front of me and I heard one of them said.

"So is this the girl?" the blonde haired girl said.

"Yes that's the girl" a man answered her.

"Very well Mira throw that powder on her and she well vanishes" she said to the white haired girl.

"Hai master" with that said Mira started throwing weird powder on me while saying be gone you demon.

This continues for a while until I said "Hey! I'm not a demon!".

The blonde girl which I guess her name was Mavis had her eyes widen and she looked at me and said

"Eh but they told me a demon was found near salamander's forest. So I thought this would get rid of you."

"Then she must be a spy for another guild?" a man said.

"But to spy on what exactly?!" Mavis said with a serious face.

"Most of our members are out on a mission right now. We can barely protect ourselves let along this little village."

After she said that Mira came closer to me and started looking at me with a serious face.

It got really creepy then she put her hand under my chin and started examining me. She turns my head left then right and over again.

"_What are you doing!" _ I thought then she said something that I didn't understand at all.

* * *

While examining her face she backed up a bit and she could feel a very strong amount of magic from her. Mira turn to Mavis and said that she has the same amount of magical power as Lisanna.

This shock Mavis a bit but then recomposed herself. After that it was already night time and Lucy was at Mirajane's house.

Mira was making dinner for the both of them. After she was done she handed Lucy a plate with a warm smile.

Lucy looked at the plate and with a bright smile on her face she said

"Looks delicious! Thank you!" and started eating happily.

"I'm very sorry what I did earlier. In these times we can't help but be cautious around outsiders." Mira said with an apoplectic smile.

With that said Lucy shook her head side to side and said "It's not your fault" she gave her a reassuring look.

"Besides that where are we?" Lucy said.

"Oh why this Magnolia" Mira said with a surprised face. Well who could blame her everyone know magnolia town and yet this girl doesn't.

"You're not from here are you" she said with a sad look.

"Well no…. but I'd like to go home soon though" the blonde said while rubbing the back her neck.

"_Not that I know HOW, exactly…"_ the blonde thought to herself and went back to eating.

Unknown to her Mira was looking at her with a sad look on her pretty face think back to 7 years ago to while her younger sister died.

"_7 years has passed since Lisanna died" _Mira thought.

* * *

From a distanced two figures stood at a tree branch talking about something.

"yes that's the girl with the sacred jewel not all you have to do is get it from her" a woman with the greenish coloured orb said.

"Ok I'll get the jewel and once it's in my hands I'll surely be unstoppable" a woman with lots of arms and a centipede for a body.

"Lets see if you _can_ get the sacred jewel from within that girl's body".

With that said the centipede woman was already attacking the village looking for the girl that the woman had explained before.

She started destroying buildings and she even had a horse in her mouth.

The people started defending themselves with the little magic they had but it did no use in damaging her.

Upon hearing the noise outside Mira and Lucy step outside to see what was going on.

They saw building destroyed, people running too safely and people defending themselves right before they eyes.

"What's going on out here!?" Mira shouted as the two ran outside.

"Its an demon!" someone shouted as smoke was everywhere.

From the smoke the demon came out. The people started firing arrows at it to weakening it but it was no used, it only made things worst.

"What is that thing!?" Lucy said as her eyes were widened.

The centipede lady saw Lucy and said "Hand over the sacred jewel!" and approached them with great speed.

Luckily they dodged it before they got hurt. The centipede lady went back for another attack but missed again.

"The sacred jewel?" Mira said then she widen her eyes and turn to Lucy "Do you have it?."

Feeling confused with her question she said "I don't know! I don't know anything about a sacred jewel!".

"Give it to me!" the centipede said as she attacks innocent people nearby.

"_That demon! If I don't do something quick then more innocent people will get hurt"_ Lucy thought to herself as she form a plan to get the demon away from the village.

"Damnit our magic and weapons won't work on her" a man said as he hold a magic spear.

"Then we must throw her into the Dry Well!" Mira said.

While listening to what Mira said Lucy thought of something good that will lead the demon away.

"Dry Well?" Lucy said

"Yes the well deep within salamander's forest." Mira turn to answer Lucy's question.

"_That's the well I climbed out of."_

"Which way is the forest? The blonde said. "Is it where the light is shining?" she turned to look at the direction to were the light is and ran to it.

"What did you just say!" Mira shouted to the girl but was cut off by the demon as it was chasing Lucy.

Lucy was running towards the light as she cross a river she shouted to Mira "I'll lead it to the well!".

"That girl!... How can an ordinary girl see the forest in the dark?"

Just then someone shout to Mira "Mira after her I got a feeling we'll meet him very soon!" Mavis said as she got on a horse along with Mira.

Meanwhile that was happening Lucy was running for her dear life as the centipede was catching up to her. She was thinking

"_Will someone save me_!?"

"_Will I still be alive after this!?" _these thought ran through her head as she turned around to see the demon hot on her trail.

She turned towards the forest again and said "**Someone help me!**"

* * *

A sound was heard as it bound from the sky towards a certain part of the forest as it travel through the trees it reaches to a certain someone as he glows a light pink colour. His bangs were covering his eyes as he moved one of his arm up to his face.

"I can sense it…. This is the same magical energy of the woman who killed me!" the boy said as his face was showing an angry expression.

"It's approaching!" he try to move his hand to get the arrow that was pierced to his chest but was stop as he felt great magical power from it in fact he couldn't even touch it. He looked at it and curses it

Lucy was almost at the forest she just has to climb this hill and then it's home free from there.

She heard the demon saying _**give me the sacred jewel**_ over and over again but she didn't pay it any attention for she was too busy running for dear life.

"I don't have it!" Lucy said.

Almost at the top of the hill she trip on a little rock and was now sliding down the hill, where it took her to the big tree in forest.

Landing face first she said a little _ouch_ and then looked up to the boy from before.

"Oi, Lisanna! Why are you wasting time with that weak demon?"

"Eh" she said with a dumbfounded look on her face. "_Did I just hear talking_?!"

Standing up she asked him a question "Are you alive?".

"Kill her in one strike, Lisanna. Just like the time you killed me." He said as he looked down on her.

But realizes her expression "Huh? Don't look so dumb there Lisanna! Have you lost your mind already?".

Lucy was starting to get annoyed that this person as he was mistaking her for someone else and so she finally snap

"Lisanna? Lisanna? Well who every she is she's not me cause my name is" before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by him.

"She's coming." he said with a serious expression on his face.

And he was right the demon came up from the tree and started going towards Lucy but was stop as an arrow was shot towards the demon.

The centipede lady turned her head to see who had shot an arrow at her and saw people from the village. They shot at her again while Lucy fell to the ground.

"All right! Heave!" someone said. "right!" the others said back to the person who gave the order.

Still a little scared Lucy said a little _I'm saved_ to herself but it didn't go unnoticed by the boy who was on the tree.

"Your so hopeless, Lisanna!".

Lucy was getting tired of this person who was still mistaking her for another, so she got up to his and said

"Don't mistake me for someone else!... I said I'm not Lisanna!". She walked up to him as he said

"shut up! Who else would give of the same magical energy as you?" but then he realized something different about the person in front of him.

He notices she had a different colour hair and eyes and then looked at her real good. Then he looked at her again and notices something was odd about her. she was different from the girl he knew.

"Huh? Or…. Maybe not." After realizing this he felt stupid now.

"Do you get it now?! My name is Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia!" the blonde shouted to him.

"Your right Lisanna was cuter" he said as he turned his head to the side.

Feeling dumbfounded at his answer she couldn't said anything that was until two hands grab her and while she hold on to the boy's scale-like scarf as she was being pulled.

"Let go of me!"

"How about you let go of my scarf!"

Just then Mirajane arrive at the scene where she saw Lucy was being pulled but the demon and she was holding on to something.

Her eyes widen as she saw what was going on "_Natsu has been awakened?! That spell was suppose to last forever! So how?! "_ she though.

"Give me the sacred jewel!"

"Let me go!"

"_The sacred jewel?!" _the boy thought.

The centipede lady grew fangs in her mouth as she went to attacked Lucy but stopped as Lucy turned around and stretched out her right hand.

"Stop!" Lucy shouted with her eyes closed as magical power was released from her hand as it hit the demon.

The demon's hands fell off as she dropped Lucy to the ground.

"That's right! Something like this happened back at that well…" Lucy thought as she looked at that very same hand. By that action everyone were watching were now impressed by the girl's ability.

"But… how can I do these things?" then something glow at the side of her body. Looking at it with a surprise expression she started questioning it

"Something is glowing inside of me!"

At this the centipede demon got up and attacked Lucy again this time successfully hitting where the glow was.

The demon throw her in the air as a round jewel came out along with blood.

"_So that was inside of me… Is that the sacred jewel?" _Lucy thought as everything around her moved slow and she was falling to the ground with the jewel.

* * *

**So yeah that's it for now.**

**Plz review it and tell me what'ya think :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but anyways here is chatper 3 :)**

**Oh one more thing thanks to an review i have read a few days ago i would like to clear up the misunderstanding between Lucy and Lisanna.**

**Lucy won't look like lisanna in this story. she just have the same magical energy as her that's all. Natsu was just mixing them up cuz of the same magical energy. I'm sorry if that got u confused hope that would clear everything up.**

**If you have any questions leave a review or just PM me. So anyway on with the story.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha :P**

* * *

_**Broken Seal**_

Lucy was on the ground in front of the tree as the jewel was now on the ground. Lucy was trying to get up as the she heard him speak again.

"Give me that jewel!" he said.

"Huh?!" the blonde said as she looked up at him feeling confused about what to do now.

"Hurry!"

But it was too late for the demon had already made its move. The demon used its lower part of its body to trap Lucy to the tree where the boy was.

"I have heard that a half dragon brat was after the sacred jewel…. So you're the one?" the centipede demon said as she was about to pick up the jewel.

"_A half dragon? What is he anyway? _" the blonde thought as she looked at him.

" Don't underestimate me, centipede freak! I can take care of you …. If I really get down to business." he said with a smirk on his face.

"You! You're awfully arrogant. Are you strong?" Lucy said.

"Huh?" he said with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Well, are you?"The blonde said as the boy looked up to the demon thinking on what to do.

"What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell." The demon lady said.

"Just stay where you are and watch!" and with that she swallowed the sacred jewel.

"Damn you!"

"It swallowed the jewel!" someone said

"No! this is bad" Mirajane said as the demon's arms started glowing.

"What's gonna happen now?!"

One by one her arms started moving towards the centipede as she was transforming into something.

"She's transforming" the blonde said as she was holding onto the boy's scarf tightly.

The centipede's eyes were now red and her skin was a dark colour with spots on it. Her teeth were sharp as her hair were tentacle like.

"Yes! My power its rising!" she said as her lower body part tighten around Lucy crushing her in the process.

"It hurts!" Lucy said as she closed her eyes to reduce the pain but it was no used it only got worst.

"Oi, can you pull out this arrow?"

"Huh?" finally opening her eyes she looked up at him.

"I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!" he said a little louder as he was getting irritated.

"This arrow ?"Lucy thought as she looked towards the arrow on his chest.

"This one right?" she said as her hand stretched out to reach it but the demon was making it harder for her to do so.

"Don't remove that arrow! If Natsu is free then he will destroy us all!" shouted Mavis as she got off her horse to warned the girl.

"Don't be stupid you old hag at least with me you got a chance!… or do you want to be eaten by this centipede?! Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end!" he said as he then looked down to Lucy to say

"Come on! Do you want t die here, too?!"

"_I- I don't understand all of this…!" _the blonde thought as she try to reach for the arrow again with determination in her eyes.

"But I know one thing….." she said as she started pulling the arrow with all her strength.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she shouted as white light started to form around her as her hand with the arrow on it started to glow pink and with that the arrow disappeared into nothing.

"It disappeared…. The arrow that held my sister's spell. " Said Mira who was watching from the sidelines saw the tree glowing in a bright pink colour and from that glow was Natsu who had his bangs covering his eyes. His heart beat could be heard as well.

Lucy was looking at him with an unknown expression on her face as she said his name slowly "Na-tsu?".

Natsu was laughing like he was crazy as the demon turn towards him with the intention to kill on her face.

And so the demon used this chance to crush them with the lower part of her body by covering them. But it was too late cause an explosion was heard and it cause them to escape.

* * *

Lucy was pushed to the side with some demon body parts falling to the ground. She looked up to see that Natsu was spinning and then landing on his feet with his back turn towards the demon.

"You brat!" with that said he turned around to face the centipede.

"Shut up, ugly!" and with that the demon started changing towards him while he getting ready to attack her.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he said as his fist was engulfed in flames. He's fist went through her mouth as he started to burnt her causing her body to be in pieces.

Once he was finished he was smirking at the job he did to her as most of her was burnt to ashes.

From the sidelines Lucy was watching the whole thing being very surprise that his defeated her with one blow.

"Sugoi…. He really _is_ strong." The blonde said with a surprise expression but then turn to her side to see the demon body was still moving.

"It's still moving!".

"Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded in there!" Mavis said as she walks towards her.

"You must remove it or else it will keep revived itself!".

"Y-y-you got to be kidding me!" Lucy said as she was now freaking out by what the other blonde girl said. So she started looking around for it.

"There! I can see it! Its right there" she said while pointing to the direction to the moving body part.

Mavis walked towards it and took out the jewel once it was out the flesh started to dissolve and bones were everywhere. After that she walk towards Lucy and gave her the Jewel.

"Only you can possess the jewel." With that said Lucy looked at it.

"_You, who seem to have the same magical energy as Mira's sister, Lisanna" _Mavis thought as she looked at Lucy.

"Why was it inside of me? This jewel which can empower such a demon?".

"Exactly! Which a _human _has no possible use for! If you don't want to get hurt just give me the jewel and get it over with." He said as he walks towards them with his fist engulfed in flames like before.

"_But…But!... EHHHHHH! Isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!"._

* * *

As Natsu said that everyone started to take action and started to surround him but just stood still with a smirk on his face.

"Lucy whatever you do don't get him the jewel!" Mira said as she try to protect her from Natsu.

"_The sacred jewel that increased the power of these demon but why would he want it? Is it curse or something?" _the blonde thought as she looked at it.

"I show no mercy! Especially to women whose scent I hate!" Natsu said as he ran towards her at a really fast speed. At this Lucy started to run the other direction.

As she was running Lucy trip on a skeleton bone as Natsu was starting to attack her with his flames. He burnt the tip of her ribbon missing her by an inch.

"Next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Are you crazy! You could of burnt me!"

"Shoot!" someone said as arrows and magic started to fire at Natsu but it was no use on him as he blocked the attacks.

"Tsk" with that he went running towards the villagers who attacked him to start punching the two trees that was in front of them.

The two trees went down as the villagers started to run from that area.

"Who do you think I am, anyways?!" he said angrily as he jump towards one of the broken tree trunk.

"Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Monster!"

"What should we do Master Mavis!?That arrow sealing spell shouldn't been removed… " a man said as he look at the said person.

"Guess he leaves me no choice…. That troublesome brat" she said as she took out something from inside of her pocket.

It was a red and black bead necklace that had the Chinese zodiac animals on either side of it.

* * *

Lucy was still running from him as Natsu was jumping from tree to tree like a ninja.

"Prepare yourself!" he said as he went branch to branch almost closed to catching Lucy.

"Prepare myself?! How can I?" she shouted as she turns around to see he was closed behind her.

Natsu jumped down were she was as he tries hitting her again but he ended up hitting the ground.

Luckily for him Lucy caught up in the blast which causes her to drop the jewel.

Lucy turns around to see the large crack in the ground that was caused by him she felt scared as to what he could do to her if that ever hit her.

"Now it's mine!" Natsu said as he jump from another tree to were the jewel was but by this Mavis is already finished saying her spell and the bead necklace was now glowing and started moving towards Natsu.

The beads were flying towards Natsu as they form back to the necklace once it reaches natsu's neck. Stopping in his tracks he looked down to his neck to see the weird looking thing around it.

"What is this?!" he said as he try to take it off but can't as it was enchanted with a spell that was casted by Mavis.

Not missing the chance to escape she stood up but not forgetting to take up the jewel as well and was ready to run again but stopped as she heard someone was talking to her so she turn to the person who was Mavis herself.

"Listen child you must recite the word to hold his spirit!"

"Huh? What word?"

"It doesn't matter what word just say something to subjugate his spirit!" at this is being said Lucy was running towards a clif.

She tried to stop but ends up sliding down hill. She wasn't hurt badly but she drop the jewel which was rolling to a wooded bridge.

Out of nowhere Natsu came from the trees and was still going after the jewel.

"Subjugate me, will you?! I like to see you try!"

"Subjugate him?" she said quietly as Lucy tried to get up to her feet while thinking up a word.

"But what do I say?" by the time she stand up natsu was already at the bridge were the jewel was. I

t was roll straight into his hands as seconds tick by as Lucy was starting to say something.

"O-O-Omae Baka!" she closed her eyes as she shout it out loud. At that a light was shining around Natsu's necklace and he fell face first on the bridge.

They could still hear Lucy's command as it was echoing around the place.

"It worked." Lucy said as she walk towards the bridge but stop for a moment.

* * *

Getting up from the bridge he looked at the beads that stop glowing for a moment.

"Wh- what is this?!" he said with an angry expression on his face as he try to take it off but it would just kept glowing as he try to remove it.

"Damn it!" he said as he try again.

"It's useless, Natsu. Your powers can not remove those beads." Mavis said as looked down to the bridge where Lucy and Natsu were.

"Shut up, old hag!" he said.

At this was being said a dark aura was forming around Mavis. No one could see her face as her bangs were covering them.

"Ara, ara master calm down I'm sure he didn't mean what he said" Mira said as she sweat drop while trying to calm her down.

"So you think I'm an old hag huh" she said calmly a little too calm if you ask me.

"But then again how could a half dragon brat like you could tell the difference between a young adult from an old hag" she said as she glared down at him.

"What was that old hag I didn't catch that last part" he said as he also shoot her a glare as well.

"You heard me loud and clear you flaming idiot!"

"Why you"

Soon it turn into a glaring contest between two as they kept throwing insult at each other.

From the sidelines everyone could feel the tense aura around them.

"_They sure are childish"_ Lucy thought as she looked at the sense in front of her.

"Oh Lucy you got to stop them or they could end up hurting each other" Mira said worriedly.

"I don't know how to stop them Mirajane-san" the blonde said.

"Just said that word again please" Mira said as she gave her a puppy dog eyes that no one can said no to.

Finally giving up she let out a sigh "Ok ok now stop giving me that look".

At that being said Mira stop with the eyes and just smile at her sweetly.

"Omae baka"

When Natsu heard that he fell down again and this time the bridge broke leaving him to wash away in the river causing the argument to stop.

"hump serves him right" Mavis said as she cross her arms over her chest.

Lucy was walking towards the crack to get the jewel.

"Now, then…shall we get back to the village." Mira said with a bright smile on her face.

But unbeknown to them a figure was watching everything from a tree just a head of were Lucy was.

"So she broke the spell huh? All according to plan" the mysterious figure said as he/she started to laugh a little so no one could hear.

"Things are starting to get interesting around here."

* * *

**So do you like it let me know :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry with the late update i had a lot to do over the pass few days**

**cause i have t get ready for school and stuff and i have a lot a home work to be done so i can't**

update as i want. But i will try and write the story as soon as i can again i'm very sorry.

**I don't own Fairy Tail or inuyasha.**

* * *

**_Kidnapped.  
_**

The next day everyone started to repair the damages that was cause by the centipede demon.

The magic users would help from time to time as some of them went on jobs outside the village.

Ahhh yes everyone helping out as they can. But not everyone is there at the moment.

While everyone is outside helping out and fixing the damages our little blonde friend is inside getting her wounds treated by Mirajane.

"Ok let's see what I can do for your injury." Mira said as she walks over to Lucy with a first aid kit.

With that said Lucy nod her head and lift up her shirt a little so Mira can clean her wounds.

"This may hurt a little but I'll try to make it real quick." She said as she started to put something on lucy's belly.

"Oww..!" the blonde said as she closed her eyes wishing this was over and done with. After a while she was done.

"And we're done." Mira said with a sweet smile on her pretty face as she started to put away the first aid kit.

After that Lucy started to open her eyes and started to look outside the window.

She watch as people lifting up some wood and hamming some nails.

"They're fixing the houses that were destroyed by that monster. That's a lot work!" the blonde said.

"Yes it is a lot of work but someone has to do it." Mira said as she was now wiping her hands with a piece of rag.

"Now that the sacred jewel has appeared…. There will be others who wants it."

"Like what happen yesterday….?" Lucy said with an worried expression on her face.

"But not just demons…. But also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world it just shows that those who seek the jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions." Said a familiar voice from the door way.

They turned around to see who it was; they saw Mavis walking to where Mira was.

Mavis took a seat in front of Lucy to try and explain the matter.

"Oh Master would you like something to drink?" said Mira as she make her way to the kitchen.

"That would be alright Mira. I won't stay here for long." Replied Mavis as she signals Mira that she didn't want anything.

* * *

Trying to process what Mavis had said earlier she turn to the figure that was lying on the floor with his back towards them.

With a slightly angry expression on her face she started to asked him a question.

"Hey! Then why are you here anyway?" she said.

Turning his head slightly so that he could face them a little he said with boredom in his voice "Give me the Sacred Jewel!" and then turns his head back.

"My Spell on his necklace is quite effective. So he can't get near the jewel."Mavis said as she glared at him still remembers what he called her last night.

"So we don't have to worry about him being near jewel Lucy." Mira said with smile.

"Then why do you want the Sacred jewel? You're really strong right now." The blonde said with an questionably look on her face.

She then looked at the pink jewel in her hand and said "I don't see why you need its power?"

"Why that's because he is only half dragon." Mira said.

At this Natsu punch the wooded floor making a little hole on the ground, he turn to them with a glare and said to Mira.

" Hey you! Who do you think you are anyway? Don't talk as if you know me!" he said with anger in his voice.

"Oh you don't remember me?" surprise at what she just heard Mira covered her mouth with her left hand and widen her eyes at what he said.

"It can't be helped considering he was seal away for 7 years." Mavis said.

"I guess you're right. Well I'm Mirajane Strauss Lisanna's big sister." After recovering from the shock Mira gave him a sweet smile and introduced herself.

"Mirajane?" at the sound of Mira's name Natsu begun to remember something from the past.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey you Pinky!" a girl with long white hair with a purple looking ribbon said._

_"It's not pink it's salmon!." A boy said._

_"Pink, salmon doesn't matter to me it's still looks like pink."_

_"What do you want now Mira?" he said with a glare._

_"You know what I want Natsu I want you to stay away from Lisanna. You know she won't give up the jewel and you know she won't hesitate to kill you." Mira said._

_"So what's your point you she devil are you here just to warn me of my doom or something." Natsu said._

_"You could say that but if she doesn't kill you next time then I will." She said with a dark aura around her._

**_End of flashback._**

Realization just hit Natsu as he looked at the woman in front of him now.

"Wait you're that she devil?" He said.

"Yup that's me. Though since 7 years have passed no one calls me that anymore." Mira said sweetly.

"And if you're like this then Lisanna must have change too. She probably looks older now." Natsu said as he closed his eyes and starts to imagine what she may look like. "Humans change so easily. I guess that's the way it is."

Even though she was smiling brightly Mira had this sad look in her eyes that shows a great lost.

It didn't go unnoticed to Mavis as she gave her a sad look.

"She passed way" Mira said sadly even though she said it with a smile you could see the pain in her eyes that shows she misses her dearly.

At the news Natsu open his eyes for her to continue.

Even though his face was blank and he acted like he didn't care at all but inside was different.

"Lisanna died on the same day that she shot you with that arrow."

"Ah, is that so? Guess she went and kicked the bucket, huh? What a relief!" Natsu said with a small smirk on his face.

"You idiot, it's too early to breathe a sigh of relief." Mavis said and then turn to Lucy who was quiet the whole time.

"Now that you're here that is."

"Huh? Why is that?" the blonde said.

"Well you have the same magical energy as Lisanna." Mavis said as she gave her a smile.

"What?"

"How should I put this….. Well for starters you can use magic now but the question is what kind?"

"What for real!" the blonde said with disbelieve in her voice.

"But the fact that you carried the jewel within yourself could also mean your life could be in danger but you must protect it at all cost Lucy." Mavis said.

"I guess do you mind if a take a walk around the place." Lucy said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Ok be back before lunch" Mira said as she wave her off with a cheerful smile.

* * *

While walking around the place she notices all the work the villagers are doing. Some people are helping out as they can while some just serving refreshments to the workers who are on break.

After looking around for a bit Lucy unconsciously looks down on the Jewel that was around her neck. She couldn't help but looked at it without thinking of what happen to her last night.

"I guess I must protect this jewel…..? But how come something so small cause so many trouble?" she said. "But that just ridiculous."

As she said that she didn't notice some people were looking at her until they started talking.

"She has what?! The same magical energy as Lisanna…..?" an old man said.

"But when you just sit down and looked at her you could feel an enormous magical energy around." A man said to the old man.

"That's true but she doesn't look it." A woman said.

"Why she looks like an ordinary girl."

"Yeah an ordinary girl with a nice body" Said another man who was smirking.

"You show some respect for the young lady! And besides your married to Yuki aren't you?" said another person.

At the last comment she was embarrass at what the man had said. Her cheeks were a light pinkish colour. It's not like the first time men had commented on her figure. It's just a weird feeling and she couldn't help but feels a little embarrass by it. So she did the first thing that comes to her mind and that is to run.

* * *

Somewhere right next to the far side of the village, Natsu was sitting on a tree thinking of only one person in mind.

"So…. She's dead." He said.

As Natsu was saying this an apple was heading straight towards him. But with his quick reflexes he caught it from behind him and was looking at it now. Then he looked for the person who threw it in the first place. And that's were he saw her.

"Want one! It's really good." Lucy said as she walked up to him with a lot of fruits in a basket.

"What?! What's with all that food?" he asked.

"Well the villagers' gave them to me." Lucy said. Just then an idea came to her mind.

"Say, wanna eat them together it's too much for one person to eat it all." And with that said she smile at him.

* * *

What Lucy didn't expect was that Natsu eats a certain way. I mean he eats like it's the last meal he'll ever get.

"Hey I think you should slow down or you'll chow on something."

And with that the fruits was already gone and eaten by Natsu.

"You're up to something I just know it" he said.

"Am not I just wanted to finish the fruits."

"Why did you call me Lisanna yesterday?" She asked "I'm not really her cause my name is Lucy"

"It's none of your business" Natsu said rudely as he went back to the tree top.

"Won't you be a little nicer to me?" Lucy said as she pouted a little.

"Whatever Luigi" he said boredly.

"It's LUCY!"

* * *

After that it was now night time and everyone was inside having dinner. Expect for one person that is. Natsu was outside watching Lucy from a far even though he wanted to dinner too but there was something he must do first.

There were a lot of birds in the area especially a demon bird watching Lucy as well along with some black crows. But before it could do anything Natsu started attack the flaws f birds.

"Stupid birds. Great now they know where the jewel is." He said. "Annoying vermin…."

The next day Lucy was out again but this time she wonders around the forest.

she didn't want to be a brother to everyone so she left without anyone noticing she was gone.

_"They were so nice to me I hate to be of any bother to them especially to Mira."_

_"I wonder if I go to that dry well again it would take me back home. But I would have to go through salamander's forest again." she thought._

**X.X.X.X.**

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you!" Mira shouted out to the girl but she was nowhere in the village.

By this everyone started to ask her what's wrong.

"Mira what's wrong?" an old man asked.

"Oh I can't find Lucy anywhere" Mira answered the man.

"We have to find her quick its dangerous for her to be alone." Mavis said as she gave out orders to some mages.

As Mavis was doing that they didn't notice Natsu heard the whole thing. So he went off to find her. Lucky for him her scent was still fresh.

**X.X.X.X.  
**  
Lucy was almost at the well, she had to dodge some plants to get to it. From a far distance away she could see the well just up a head. She smile at almost see it there.

"Found it the well I came out of. I'm almost there" she said as she ran towards it.

She almost fell down a couple of time but she didn't care because she was almost home.

But before she could reach it three men jump down to her and surrounded her preventing her from leaving.

They grab her and one of them cast a sleep spell on her. Knocking her out so that one of them could carried her away to their hid out.

* * *

In the distance away a person was watching everything.

"i wonder what you'll do now?" said the mysterious person

And with that he/she left as Natsu was passing by.

* * *

**Again i'm very sorry for the lateness of this story.**

**I also hope you like it as well.**

**Plz continue to read my story and leave a review or just PM me :D**


End file.
